


Fixation

by gnashing_teeth



Category: Villains (2019), Villains (Movie)
Genre: Auralism?, Bill Skarsgard - Freeform, Breathing Fetish, Breathing Kink?, Cardiophilia, Is there a word for that?, Kidnapping, Literally like wow the sound of someone nice breathing, Other, The Reader just wants to be creepy for a couple of hours, Villains (2019) - Freeform, catch and release, mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnashing_teeth/pseuds/gnashing_teeth
Summary: It was the most surest thing you’d ever heard in your life.Babump. Babump. Babump.





	Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Villains and seeing Bill Skarsgard tied to that bed and heavily breathing sent me. While Gloria was feeling for something else my eyes were completely fixated on his belly so I had to write about it.

You had never pictured yourself in a similar sick situation like your uncle and aunt. A forgotten child in the basement, a nest never full, yet never quite empty either. You were wandering the halls in the house when you found him, a perfect specimen laying bound by all four limbs against the bed posts. There wasn’t a doubt in your mind that your aunt had tried to seduce him from how paranoid and jumpy he was when you’d opened the door. His green eyes wild like the woods as he tried to prop himself up higher. 

Your fingers skid across his skin like stones on a pond. His soft belly rose like a wave and eased itself back down.

_Babump. Babump. Babump._

It was the surest thing you’d ever heard in your life. 

_Babump. Babump. Babump._

You licked your lips adjusting yourself up, hearing the shell of your ear scrape against his supple skin as you’d picked a better spot to listen. One arm tucked neatly against your chest as the other continued tracing odd patterns against his pale figure. 

“This has to be the weirdest fucking thing I’ve been a part of.” he complained, minty green eyes staring up at the ceiling. 

“Shhh…. Remember our deal.” you whined and scooted yourself closer to him. 

In response to this he gave a great exhale. Your head rose with his chest while his tummy bloated, hair tousling as his breath puffed out, and tempering finally into even respiration. You nuzzled into him more and settled. His heart gives a particularly strong _**BA-BUMP!**_ Before returning to his normal tempo. 

Insides sounded like everything everyone always recognized as comforting. Waves on a beach, the rustle of wind in the trees, the sound of a lone car quietly passing on a back road. Maybe it was the deep memory of being in the womb? Experiencing the world in a less harsh manner, the sound of a heart always beating, a stomach always gurgling, and the hum of lungs. 

“I wish I could cut you open and admire you from inside too.” you sighed into his marigold and white striped shirt. 

At this poor Mickey’s pulse immediately quickened. His heart began a quick cadence, hammering into his rib cage like a bass drum. 

“Fuck!” he hissed under his breath as his muscles strained in an attempt to scoot away from you, giving little whines and whimpers as he struggled. 

“Remember no talking.” you grumbled trying to keep your head on his muscular chest, you clung to his torso, shifting with him. 

You were only scaring him. His heartbeat was getting so calm, you wanted a bit more of a kick to it so it could eventually fade back to resting. It wasn’t often you got such an opportunity to lay with such a handsome stranger and listen to his insides and watch him breathe. His life was quite literally in your hands and though it would be a short amount of time you would care for such a precious thing, you intended at least to get some fun out of it. Oh, but how lovely would it be to really cut him open? Feeling through the incision you made to his abdominal muscles, pale flesh stained in the most beautiful of crimsons. The softness of his intestines enveloping your frame as you crawl your way through his belly and up into his ribs. A homey cage as you cling to either side of the bones, light a small match to his heart and watch as it glows. Each beat making your new space shine brighter, if only for a second as you watch every organ, every bone, and every vein radiate vermilion. 

Such things were impossible however, but still you could imagine. Close your eyes and feel it, hear it with every hammer of his heart to his sternum. The quiver of his breath made you wiggle in glee as you readjusted yourself onto his side. This moment right here, him trapped with a tenuous bond to you?

That was delicious enough as it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm a tad new here and I have had this account for about a year but wasn't sure what to post! I have a Michael Langdon/Reader fic I'm almost done with as well I will be uploading here soon hopefully. I can write smut, but lately I've been focused on niche kinks.
> 
> Anyway, sorry I'm a sick fuck lmao
> 
> EDIT: For a few minor mistakes in grammar and spelling.


End file.
